


Comfortably Numb

by ziegler



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Edeleth, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Making Out, Modern AU, Past Dorothea/Edelgard, Romance, Sex, Smut, Yuri, idk why i love the bartender/patron trope so much but alas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: After a messy break-up with Dorothea a few months ago, Edelgard has found solace in women and booze - and certainly wasn't expecting to fall in love again with a handsome bartender so soon.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Dorothea Arnault, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 307





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> i've not got as much time as i'd like to nowadays to write my self indulgent fanfics ;_; but this is one i was thinking about maybe making into a longer story! for now this is just a one-shot, but if people like it then i'll definitely see if i can squeeze it in to my hectic schedule rn!
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

Edelgard von Hresvelg was finding out two things first-hand that she never quite wanted to find out.

The first, and the most prominent thing, was that break-ups were _hard_. They were difficult, no matter how long she had been with someone, but this was certainly the hardest thing she had forced herself to readjust to – life without her now ex-lover. And whilst break-ups were difficult to deal with at the best of times, the second thing Edelgard was learning was that even though almost a year had passed, she was still reeling from the effects of such an intense relationship. Edelgard often thought how she couldn’t possibly handle another love.

Little did Edelgard know that, in the midst of her misanthropic bubble, her life was about to change.

It had been such a hard year. Such an emotionally draining, gruelling, _punishing_ year. But this was also the turning point, the moment in her life that would define all others past and future, for one simply put reason; she was meeting the love of her life.

But Edelgard had no idea of what was to come just hours before she met _her_. And why would she, when the rest of this year had been so arduous? It almost felt like a jinx to think positively.

Edelgard would wince at remembering the after effects of ending her relationship with Dorothea. There were so many things that happened afterwards; constantly bombarded with phone calls, seeing pictures of her ex with other women but being attacked for the same things, going to college and seeing Dorothea waiting outside the gates, demanding she get in her car; it all felt so juvenile. _I’m in my late twenties_ , Edelgard would think angrily, _and this childish behaviour is still happening_.

But she also knew that love manifest itself in many different ways, no matter how old or young she was. Dorothea’s just happened to be of an incredibly unhealthy variety.

Edelgard was pretty sure that she’d dried up all the beer taps and whiskey bottles this side of town with how often she frequented the bars, but alcohol – and women, even if she didn’t want to admit it – were the only things that had been anaesthetising her lately. No amount of family visits or retail therapy could cure the grey cloud she had hanging over her head, and no matter what she tried to convince herself of, the last few months had been as difficult as she was expecting the moment she cut Dorothea off from her heart and her bed.

Edelgard found herself, like most nights, in the ambient, smoky lighting of another bar from across town.

“Ugh…”

She sat, exhausted and comfortable, on the forest green of the leather stool up at the bar’s counter. The man behind it, broad and disinterested in her, was idly cleaning glasses and talking to the patrons a little further down from her. She looked at the glass before her, cradling the alcohol she ordered almost scathingly, and took a sip; her lavender eyes squinting from the bitterness, Edelgard felt her throat aching from the burning sensation as it slipped down into her belly.

“Why do I do this to myself?” she mumbled, and pulled out her phone.

Before her eyes even scanned the screen, she already knew what to expect. Six new missed calls, all from the same number. Edelgard rolled her eyes and switched off her phone.

 _I’m not dealing with this tonight._

“…Stop calling me already,” Edelgard muttered to herself angrily.

This city never slept, and she was thankful for that, considering that nowadays, she didn’t either. The bed was too empty without someone in it. And as far as Dorothea went, her obsessive streak was enough to drive Edelgard insane. She didn’t have enough money to change her number or the locks, which had made for some particularly unwelcome confrontations. Edelgard closed her eyes at the thought of all the girls that left her apartment abruptly after spending three hours sweet-talking them at the counter because of an argument escalating between herself and Dorothea.

She swilled around the amber liquid in her glass; her thumb gently grazing against the etched-in crystal pattern along the bottom of the container. Her eyes felt so heavy, and that was always accompanied by a terrible, exhausted headache. The lump of emotion in her throat that just wouldn’t seem to leave.

She’d been over this so many times in her head. _Should_ she have stayed? Was there any small chance of her loving Dorothea again?

No, that wasn’t a viable option anymore, no matter how many times she looked at it. The sheer fact that she’d _had_ the thought of seriously leaving alone told her how she really felt, no matter what came with the faux security of her tumultuous relationship, and the social status of being with someone as well-known as Dorothea Arnault, the rising star singer, who, behind closed doors, was nothing less than totally willing to give Edelgard everything she had; including every moment of her time, whether Edelgard wanted it or not.

It was suffocating. And for that, Edelgard found that her and Dorothea had many more arguments than she would have ever liked them to.

“Refill?” The gruff man asked Edelgard from behind the counter, snapping her momentarily out of her thoughts. Edelgard blinked in dismay.

“Oh, sorry…yes, please.”

“Coming right up.”

Edelgard eased back into the soft cushion of her thoughts, and sighed into her drink as it returned to her against the countertop.

Her lips grazed the rim of the glass, and Edelgard brushed away the lipstick with her thumb as she drank the whiskey in a single gulp. She winced as the burn slid down her throat like silk.

 _I’m so tired of living this way,_ she lamented. _But at least I’ve gotten good at drinking myself into a stupor._

“Byleth’s on the way, boss. She had to drop off someone first at the station.”

Edelgard looked up at the face of another barkeep poking their head around the door behind the bar, and the man who had been standing out front sighed gruffly; rubbing his greying beard with an irritated hand.

“Alright, alright…” he replied with an indignant sigh, and went back to talking to the two men before him against the counter.

 _Byleth_ …

 _I wonder if she’s as attractive as her name is pretty_. _Actually, come to think of it_ , _what bar am I even sat in today_ …?

She exhaled resignedly, taking another sip of an already unpleasant drink, and ran a hand through her tired blonde hair. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary today. The same lovesick hole remained in her heart, and there were no women present to keep Edelgard’s skin humming.

“I should probably get going…” she mumbled to herself, but the appeal of going back to a now cold, sub-par apartment as opposed to the previously lavish lifestyle she once lived was vastly unappealing.

Edelgard shook her head, and tapped her glass against the counter in a vain attempt to get the attention of the man, who very much looked as though he was especially enjoying the company of one of the patrons in particular.

“Hey, barkeep! Can I get a refill?” she said, louder than before. Her brow furrowed as he continued to not hear, or was choosing to ignore her. She felt the bubble of anger in her stomach get bigger.

“Are you listening? I wan -”

“A refill, right? One whiskey on the rocks, coming right up.”

A warm hand caught her glass as she was about to bang it against the counter again, and her eyes faltered, blinking in surprise; before her heart began to pound harder than it had any other time before.

“I…yes…” Edelgard stammered, dumbstruck.

The woman beamed. Edelgard melted.

 _She’s handsome_.

“Right away, ma’am.”

Edelgard had never _quite_ been a believer in love at first sight, but with a feeling like this, she at least couldn’t deny the possibility. She felt so stupid and juvenile, thinking in such a way, but this woman was indescribably pleasant to look at, _so_ pleasing to the eye both in appearance and shape; with her curves all in the right places and a jawline to kill, she was a woman that rang in a perfect ten.

Edelgard felt her face go a little red at the sudden influx of feelings she felt, and suddenly realized that this would most _definitely_ be the bar she would be coming back to.

“Um, pardon me for asking…” Edelgard began bashfully, and the woman turned, her navy hair fluttering against her face with the action. “But are you Byleth?”

“Mm…? Oh, you know me already?” She replied with a smirk, and placed the glass back down on the counter; scooping out two ice cubes with the clasper next to the bucket. “And who might you be?”

“Oh, no…I don’t think we’ve ever met before, but I heard the bartender over there mention that someone with that name was coming in.”

The woman looked surprised by Edelgard’s private observation, and chuckled; a throaty, slightly deep chuckle that Edelgard knew would have made her weak at the knees if she weren’t happily perched on the leather stool.

“I see,” she replied coolly, still wearing the same, charming smirk. “Well, you’re right. That’s me. And just who am I speaking to, huh?”

Edelgard smiled, relaxing a little into her already consumed drink, and took the glass that Byleth had just filled with an eager touch.

Neither of their eyes had broken contact since she had turned around, and Edelgard already felt as though she never wanted her out of her sight already.

“…I’m Edelgard von Hresvelg. I’m a student at the college near here.”

“Is that so! What are you studying, if I may ask?”

“Oh, um...political science.”

Byleth raised her eyebrows, and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind a pierced ear. Edelgard felt a scorching blush try to force its way upwards.

“Wow, really? You must be pretty damn clever to get onto that, eh?”

Edelgard blushed with a chuckle, waving a hand dismissively as she straightened out her blouse.

“I bet you say that line to all the girls.”

Byleth grinned from ear to ear, before rubbing her own shoulder.

“Mm…that’s not really my style. I’d much rather just tell _one_ girl.”

The two paused, with grins much wider than they were both expecting, and suddenly, Edelgard was very glad that she had decided to venture out tonight after all.

The time she spent in that bar for the rest of the night was wonderful.

Edelgard would have said, at that moment, that it was the most wonderful time she had experienced, especially given that Edelgard didn’t _know_ if this instant chemistry with the bartender would go anywhere; but it was the first time in months that she was willing to give it a try.

They talked for hours. What music they liked, what shows, food, movies; they even touched on _politics_ , and found with pleasure that they were of the same affiliation. Edelgard felt her head spinning with a delirious overdose of happiness that she had not quite experienced in such a long time, and suddenly, the worries that Dorothea might try and contact her again were far from her mind.

The bar had cleared out by the time that they were told to get going, and both women were surprised to find that Byleth’s shift had been over for forty minutes by the time she realized it was time to leave.

Edelgard looked down at her drink. She had barely touched a drop this time around. The need to be comfortably numb was gone; she hadn’t needed to forget anything else tonight, the moment this woman entered the room. On the contrary, she now wanted to remember every second of it that she could.

Was it presumptuous of her to assume that this could be the beginning of the rest of her life?

“Can I escort you home?”

Before she had realized it, Byleth had already blurted it out, as she was getting her coat along with Edelgard’s off of the coatrack by the door. Edelgard blinked in surprise, feeling a warm sensation coating her heart that she wanted to bottle up beneath the lights of the city and the stars above, and smiled just as brightly as they shone.

“…I’d like that a lot,” Edelgard replies with a girlish chuckle. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, sure.”

The two left, arm in arm, and Edelgard found herself astonished that she had never felt happier or more secure than she did in those moments.

“Where do you live, Edelgard?” Byleth asked inquisitively, and Edelgard fumbled her words with a cough before she could even reply. Byleth laughed.

“Oh, goodness…” Edelgard said in embarrassment.

“You got a bit of a cold coming on? I bet college is pretty stressful.”

Edelgard chuckled, almost sardonically.

“College is bad sometimes, but it’s…”

Byleth paused, awaiting Edelgard’s answer with a sympathetic gaze. Edelgard smiled at her, yanking her tongue back from finishing talking of emotional baggage so quickly into things; and allowed herself to start scanning Byleth’s eyes.

“I live over on the west side, now. And you?”

“The west side, huh?” Byleth said, rubbing her chin. “That’s pretty far, right? How about we just get a cab? We can walk to the parking bay and call one.”

Edelgard smiled, and nodded.

“Alright.”

“I’m paying for your fare.”

“No, you are not!” Edelgard fumbled, and held onto Byleth’s arm a little tighter. “You’ve already been charming me so thoroughly tonight, you know. You don’t need to do that as well.”

“Are you joking?” Byleth laughed, her words coming out as a brief fog in the cold night. “Who wouldn’t want to treat a woman like you as well as they could?”

Edelgard paused, and felt the blush that had been so desperate to rise to the top of her cheeks finally make an appearance.

“You really _are_ so charming,” she blurted out. “Honestly…you must have women fall all over you.”

Byleth grinned with a cheeky smile, along with her ocean eyes following suit.

“Like I said,” Byleth replied, and chuckled to herself as a slight blush came across her cheeks, “I’d much rather only tell one woman.”

Edelgard melted into her gaze, as the two automatically came to a halt; with Byleth’s arm moving from being held onto to instead wrapping itself gently around her impromptu date’s waist, and Edelgard – happily – snuggled more into her soft grip as they walked, utterly smitten.

 _She smells so good_. That was Edelgard’s first thought. Byleth smelled like a rich mixture of perfume and tobacco, probably from the atmosphere at the bar that she worked at.

Her second thought was that Edelgard suddenly began to realize the intimate, small distance her lips were from Byleth’s neck, even though her eyes were face forward; and every nerve in the hip that Byleth had placed her hand on felt electrified.

This felt like more than just a one-night stand, Edelgard began to realize; and in a way, that scared her; but it was the kind of experience that made her so desperate for more.

Byleth was also silent for the first time that night, and Edelgard could tell from her eyes just how deep her thought processes must run. Her lips were perfectly pouted, her gaze transfixed on nothing in particular ahead of her; but her arm was still so firmly and comfortably around Edelgard’s waist that she couldn’t resist stealing glances at her face all the way to the parking station.

_I want to kiss her._

_I want to kiss her all over._

_I want to kiss her all over, and all night._

“Oh,” Byleth spoke, making Edelgard jump out of her skin, “there’s the station.”

 _That came far too soon for my liking_ , Edelgard thought. Byleth opened the cab door for her charge; sneakily and swiftly paying the cab fare in advance, before Edelgard could even protest; and, amidst Edelgard’s protesting as Byleth clambered into the car’s back seat with a laugh, the two found themselves rather squashed up together, and that was the most welcoming feeling that there had been all night.

“West side, please,” Edelgard said with a laugh in her voice, as well as a rather authoritarian tone that made Byleth chuckle. “Fourth block.”

“You got it.” the driver replied with a knowing smile, and speedily drove in the direction of Edelgard’s apartment.

Edelgard and Byleth sat, in the back of the cab, pressed against one another willingly, with legs and arms slightly entangled; and after catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Edelgard felt a slight regret that she had hastily not paid too much attention to her appearance tonight. 

The cab was dark. The pleather seats squeaked beneath every shuffle of Edelgard’s skirt, and both women watched the neon lights of the city idly. Hazes of blue, green and gold shone against the two women’s skin through the window; and, after a few minutes, Byleth rest a hand on the side of Edelgard’s thigh.

Edelgard suddenly felt the unruly and welcome sensation of being unbearably turned on hit her full force between her legs; and, with another shuffle closer, couldn’t resist but get a little more pressed against Byleth.

_I want to sleep with her…_

“Oh?” Byleth asked with a knowing smirk.

“Is this alright…?” Edelgard asked, already knowing the answer, as she shuffled herself closer to the woman that already had made the first move. She was wishing this was the direction that tonight was going to go in, and it certainly looked as though her wish would be granted.

Byleth chuckled, boasting a darker, more blushing glaze resting on her cheeks, and her lips were even closer to Edelgard’s than she had realized.

“…That’s more than alright, actually,” she whispered.

Edelgard felt her eyes flicker and her heart skip a beat as she felt Byleth’s breath dance against her lips.

Her eyelids half-lit, Edelgard felt her legs were already slipping themselves in between the entangles of Byleth’s own; who, now that the heat rose, slipped her hand further down Edelgard’s thighs until it was underneath her leg’s stocking. She begun pulling her gently against her lap; and, after the sexual tension had reached its peak, Edelgard and Byleth found the answer to their personal longing answered.

Their lips pressed hungrily against one anothers, and Edelgard felt her head spin with delight. 

“Mm…”

“Ah…”

 _Kissing_. God, Edelgard had forgotten how _good_ it felt to kiss someone you actually cared about. Byleth’s lips were so gorgeous and full and _perfect_ , just like her, and being able to hold onto her body was just making the sensation all the more pleasurable.

Byleth’s hands gripped at the underside of Edelgard’s thighs, pulling her onto her lap with a straddle of her thigh either side of her waist. Edelgard found herself letting a quiet moan slip out into Byleth’s kiss, and felt the sensation of her smile against her; and the wandering of Byleth’s hands beneath the hem of her skirt.

Byleth’s fingers grazed the inside of Edelgard’s thighs, stroking around them as they kissed, driving Edelgard wild; and, luckily for them, the driver didn’t seem to notice Byleth making her lover’s hips grind against her.

“God, Edelgard, you really are something…” she breathed, and Edelgard felt the crippling sensation of wanting Byleth to desperately fuck her then and there. “You’re making me feel so desperate for you.”

Edelgard groaned as she flopped down into the crook of Byleth’s neck.

“Ugh…you’re turning me on so much for someone I met a few hours ago.”

Byleth chuckled smugly, and squeezed Edelgard’s thighs. Edelgard moaned quietly.

“I try, so I’m glad it’s working.”

“You’re cheeky, even for a bartender!”

The cab pulled up to the outside of Edelgard’s apartment building, and Byleth was particularly glad that she had paid far in advance; so was Edelgard, for so many reasons; and, as the two women stumbled out of the cab, Byleth playfully picked Edelgard up in her arms.

Edelgard laughed with a scream, and Byleth boasted a prideful smile. Edelgard felt her heart sing.

_Did we really only just meet tonight? This feels like we’ve been together forever._

“A-Ah! Put me down, Byleth!”

“Come on,” Byleth said with a smirk, “Let’s get you inside.”

The two made their way into the lobby of the apartment building, and Byleth placed Edelgard down gently back onto her heels. As the two walked into the lift, slightly resenting that it wasn’t as empty as they would have liked, they breathed a sigh of relief and excitement as it eventually crawled up to Edelgard’s floor.

“Here we are,” she spoke softly into Byleth’s neck, who made a noise of pleasure at the sensation of the whisper.

“Mm…” Byleth mumbled. “You’ll have to let me hear more of your voice as the night goes on.”

The two women stepped out of the lift and onto the cushy, slightly ragged velvet-red flooring that covered the ground before their feet, and stumbled their way down the hallway; a mess of tangled hands in hair and lips kissing at skin.

Edelgard was surprised to find that the smile on her lips was an uncontrollable one.

“It feels like I’ve known you forever…” she blurted out, with an immediate sense of embarrassment and regret to follow closely behind it. But Byleth wasn’t taken aback; and, much to Edelgard’s delight, she found that Byleth smiled at the admission.

“I feel the same, actually. I can’t say I saw this coming, but…it’s not unwelcome.”

Byleth flashed a smile at the woman in close proximity to her presence, and Edelgard allowed her desire to finally take her words from her brain and form them on her tongue.

“Kiss me…” Edelgard breathed demandingly against Byleth’s lips, and placed her hands gently either side of her face. Byleth was only too happy to oblige such a needy request, kissing at her lips with passion and force and lust beyond compare.

Edelgard reluctantly pulled away for a second to unlock the front door. A clumsy fumble with her keys, she rattled them against the lock as Byleth kissed her neck with fervour; and eventually, the two women stumbled in, falling on the floor with Byleth on top of her.

“Oops…” Byleth mumbled into the shell of Edelgard’s ear as they laughed in embarrassment, before pushing herself up against the carpet beneath the blonde lover against her body; and didn’t stop from leaning down for another greedy kiss.

Edelgard’s hands made their presence known all over again. They began bunching themselves up hard in Byleth’s hair, begging her wordlessly with grips and grasps to kiss her; no, to love her. _Think of nothing but me._

The two women scraped themselves up off of the floor, still falling into each other’s arms after the fact; Edelgard’s hands clumsily scuffled against the walls of her apartment, feeling her way with one hand to her bedroom, guided by patterns on the walls and light switches; and the other arm remained firmly around Byleth.

“Edelgard…” Byleth breathed, and Edelgard felt like a melody was being hummed against her ear. “Let me get to know you a little better…okay?”

Edelgard’s hand, amidst the kissing and the fevered breaths against Byleth’s neck as she mumbled with pleasure, eventually found the cold metal of her bedroom door handle behind her, and hastily pushed down on it. As the back of her shins reached the edge of her mattress, she felt a sense of satisfaction and a smug smile reach her lips, as Byleth and herself fell back on the bed.

“God, I want you so badly…” Byleth whispered, delirious, and Edelgard was lapping up the charms.

Thoughts of the doomed relationship with Dorothea lay dormant in the back of Edelgard’s mind; a far away nightmare compared to the living dream that was Byleth. Any negativity melted away; anything that wasn’t a direct product of this moment, here and now, was out of reach. Edelgard could have happily lived in this moment for the rest of her life. _Is it normal to feel this way about a woman I just met at a bar?_

Unrestrained, an unquenchable determination began to overtake her; with a clumsy pair of fingers unbuttoning Byleth’s blouse, Edelgard found her mind spinning as Byleth started gripping to her hips.

Kicking back the sheets, Edelgard and Byleth found that their lips barely moved from one another’s in an impressive display of carnal desire. Their bodies smoothly lay against one another, hungry tongues enveloping the others as they needily kissed; and as Edelgard’s fingers continued bunching up in Byleth’s hair, Byleth pressed down hard between Edelgard’s thighs.

“Edelgard -”

“Call me El,” Edelgard mumbled out in a fit of adoration. “Please…”

_She really has a hold on me this much already?_

Byleth didn’t question it.

“Alright…El.”

Byleth’s lips kissed against Edelgard’s a little harder; and, after quickly groping against her lover’s breasts, her hands couldn’t restrain themselves any longer from moving beneath the sheets.

Edelgard’s head moved back against the surface of the pillow, gasping for breath and clasping at her lover before pulling her lips back against her own. Byleth’s fingers rubbed in between Edelgard’s legs, stroking at her clit as gently as she could, before applying _just_ enough pressure to make Edelgard moan.

“Ah…!”

“Is that alright?”

Edelgard nodded wordlessly, pleading with her hands gripping to Byleth’s wrist to just fuck her already, and Byleth chuckled into the crook of Edelgard’s neck.

“You got it.”

Edelgard felt her back stiffen as Byleth’s fingers slipped inside her, and as her head rolled back, a loud moan slipped from her lips. Byleth pulled Edelgard’s face gently back to kissing her as she began to fuck her; and, as her fingers slipped inside and out, Edelgard squirmed beneath her touch.

“Fuck…!”

_When was the last time I enjoyed sex this much?_

“El…!” Byleth grunted against Edelgard’s mouth, a mess of gasping and lust, and Edelgard could feel that Byleth was doing everything she could to make her feel good.

The deep blue of the night outside leaked in through the windows, the soft press of the pillows comfortably holding Edelgard’s head as Byleth’s pace slowed; and, as though they had been lovers throughout eternity, the mood suddenly grew to be very romantic.

Or perhaps it wasn’t so sudden after all; as Edelgard’s hands, almost through instinct, found that they had cupped Byleth’s face gently as she hovered above her. Stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, Edelgard’s lavender eyes darted everywhere against Byleth’s skin in the moonlight of her apartment.

As the soft blue of the night kissed against their skin, Edelgard looked up at her newfound lover. She didn’t know a single thing about her, and yet, this felt like the beginning of something huge. Byleth’s face was so beautiful to look at; so handsome and feminine; and Edelgard already couldn’t get enough of the smile that seemed to be all but permanent on her face.

_Is this what it feels like to fall in love again?_

“El…” Byleth began as Edelgard stroked silently at her lover’s face. “You’re so gentle.”

Edelgard found her eyes flicker with the surprise of such a statement, and found that the only adequate action that she could follow that up with was to pull her lips back to kiss.

With the kiss came the fire, and with the fire came the igniting of a lust that had lingered in the moonlit air above them. Edelgard’s heart beat hard in her chest, thrumming with the adoration she was developing for Byleth at an alarmingly fast rate, and Byleth’s fingers gently slipped inside Edelgard again to touch her in the ways she was discovering she loved to be touched the best. 

“Ah…”

“Hold onto me,” Byleth whispered, and Edelgard couldn’t have let her go if she’d tried.

Byleth fucked Edelgard slowly that night. It wasn’t so much as a carnal one-night stand, but instead, something that had quickly developed into a passionate love-making that neither woman had ever seen coming. Edelgard’s hands gently held onto Byleth as she touched her, kissing at her lips with a gentle adoration that both women had never had the opportunity to experience.

And, as things began to get a little hotter, Edelgard felt Byleth's own wetness pressed against the top of one of her thighs. Byleth let out a soft, sharp gasp as Edelgard touched her clit suddenly, before Byleth let out a throaty chuckle as she moved her hand away.

"You can touch me all you want later," she said against Edelgard's skin, before bringing her lips back to her lover's own, "but for now, let me make you feel good."

“Byleth…!” Edelgard moaned softly, her fingertips still a little wet, and Byleth responded with another wordless kiss.

Edelgard’s body tensed; her legs brushing with Byleth’s arm as they fucked, she found her head dizzying. Her lavender eyes began to close themselves in delight, clinging to the woman on top of her.

And, as Byleth’s fingertip stroked exactly where it needed to with one final push, Edelgard came with a loud cry of ecstasy.

“F-Fuck!” She exclaimed as the rush washed over her; and felt an immense sense of satisfaction with Byleth collapsing against her body in a hot, sticky mess.

Edelgard panted, gasping up gulps of breaths, whilst Byleth did the same quietly in the crook of Edelgard’s neck.

“Well…I thoroughly enjoyed that,” Byleth confessed with a smug laugh, and Edelgard allowed herself a breath-taken laugh of her own.

“Byleth…” She began. “I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed myself…quite as much as I did tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yes…god, _yes_.”

Byleth rolled off of Edelgard, inviting her to sleepily lay against her side whilst they lay in bed, and pulled her body closer to her.

“This might sound a little strange,” Byleth began, and Edelgard could already tell she was unused to the embarrassment that was written all over her face over what she wanted to say. “But…I feel like we’ve known each other forever.”

“No, that doesn’t sound strange.”

Byleth blinked in surprise. “It doesn’t? And here I thought I was just drunk on a hopeful lust.”

Edelgard laughed quietly, before she nestled a little more against Byleth’s skin.

“No, it…it really doesn’t. I felt the same…” She confessed. “Just getting to look at you in the dark somehow felt…normal. Like we’d done it before somewhere in a past life, or something. You know?”

“Mm…I felt the same.”

Byleth and Edelgard looked silently at each other as they lay against the pillows; smiling warmly, as though they were already intertwined with one another so deeply that they could never climb back out.

And for Edelgard von Hresvelg, this was the beginning of something she knew she wanted to continue.

For the rest of that night, Edelgard spent it making Byleth feel as wonderful as she possibly could. From straddling her to being on her knees for her, Edelgard got the full taste of Byleth as well as an accompanying addiction. The sensation of her was all encompassing one; a complete overdose to the senses. Her smell, her touch, her love. Edelgard knew she couldn’t stand to let her slip away.

“Byleth…” Edelgard managed to stammer out, hours into the exploration of the other. “This isn’t just going to be a one night thing, is it?”

“I certainly hope not!” Byleth replied with a coy laugh. “You’ve made me quite fascinated with you now, you know? I don’t want to let you go.”

Edelgard felt a warm sense of relief envelope her along with Byleth’s arms as they lay naked together beneath the sheets, and; cuddling up to the woman that was undoubtedly going to change her life forever; Edelgard felt her lavender eyes comfortably flicker shut.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter over [@gloomhoarder](http://www.twitter.com/gloomhoarder)! thank you! ♥


End file.
